


A Thousand Ways to Say I Love You

by AthenianOwl



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenianOwl/pseuds/AthenianOwl
Summary: A little drabble about some of the ways that they say I love you to each other.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	A Thousand Ways to Say I Love You

Fatou loves Kieu My and she especially loves being able to say that aloud. Probably just as much as she loves hearing Kieu My say it. 

She adores all the ways that Kieu My tells Fatou she loves her. 

The first night, she was caught off guard with the way it clearly slipped out of Kieu My’s mouth unintentionally. The worry evident on her face as she tried to change focus to a small gift she’d been holding onto for Fatou; the action only amplifying the truth of Kieu My’s admission of love. Fatou was patient, waiting for Kieu My to complete her ramblings before leaning in and kissing her, needing the physical connection before she could get the words out herself. She thinks there will never be as perfect a memory as this, although every other moment with Kieu My feels pretty damn perfect, too. 

Later when they rejoined the party, there was a moment amidst the dancing, when Kieu My paused and wrapped Fatou in her arms, pressing herself to Fatou’s ear saying it again. She groaned at her inability to refrain from telling Fatou again in less than 24 hours, burying herself in Fatou’s neck. Fatou allowed her to hide for a few seconds before pulling Kieu My’s face towards her own hoping that with her “I love you” Kieu My understood there was no need to be embarrassed. If it weren’t for the party, Fatou would have taken her home and told her she loved her a thousand times over. 

The way Kieu My says it without words after Fatou says something seemingly unimportant but Kieu My's eyes start to twinkle with affection and she leans in for a gentle kiss, their lips softly touching. Her lips whispering a silent I love you with each kiss.

In the tender moments after they've just woken up and instead of rushing to put makeup on, Kieu My runs her hand across Fatou's face and traces down her back keeping her in her embrace before whispering I love you. The first time this happened, she hadn't realized Fatou was awake, her eyes still shut enjoying the sensation of Kieu My's hand on her body. But instead of looking embarrassed when Fatou's eyes fluttered open she smiled warmly happily accepting Fatou's eager kiss.

After one particularly upsetting night where Fatou came over just to hold Kieu My, smoothing her tears away and placing soft kisses at her head. Fatou wished she could take away her pain, hoping that every time she squeezed her closer, she would feel safer. She murmured those three words into the top of her head where she’d placed her last kiss, her heart overwhelmed with the way Kieu My held her tighter and whispered it back. 

On a silly day where Fatou pretended she couldn't hear Kieu My until she yelled it so loudly that people on the street turned to stare. They burst into laughter and ran hand in hand laughing until they collapsed against a building and Kieu My pulled Fatou into a vigorous kiss.

Today they're studying together and Fatou is trying so hard not to distract Kieu My but her observant girlfriend has already noticed that Fatou has lost her focus.

"Hmm?" She asks Fatou.

"You remember asking if I knew Wolof?"

"Mmhmm." Kieu My nods, putting her books aside and pulling Fatou's legs into her lap. 

"There is something I know. Nopp naa la."

"What's that mean?" 

Fatou only smiles back, her eyes bright with joy at watching Kieu My think it over for a second. "Can you guess?"

She walks her fingers up Fatou’s leg, “I wonder if it's the same as, Tôi mến bạn." 

Fatou giggles, Kieu My’s fingers tickling her, “Yeah, I think so. Come here,” she pulls on her hand until she lands atop her, this time telling her in English. “I love you. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I speak neither Wolof nor Vietnamese, so I used google translate. If I'm wrong and you know this, please feel free to correct me.   
> comments make me happy :) vvsapphic on tumblr Hope you enjoy!


End file.
